Crazy For You
by Pollokit
Summary: Only 126 veela have been recorded to exist in the modern-day world. It was just his luck that Adrien was one of them. He starts subconsciously releasing pheromones that has everyone in a heart-eyed craze. But he only wants attention from one girl.
1. Seeking Her

Seeking Her

* * *

"To the great evils, great remedies."

Adrien owlishly blinked at the narrow-faced man who'd become a stranger to him.

"Adrien, have you not been paying attention?"

He yearned for his mother's presence. She would have looked at him with that fondness in her eyes. Offered reassuring words. The complete opposite of Gabriel Agreste who'd never offered anyone a carte blanche, much less his own son.

Gabriel's eyebrows skewed.

Adrien snapped out of his daze, "You're saying there's a way around this?"

"That's correct. Natalie has informed me that you've been performing well in...concealing the issue thus far. Therefore the 'allure' could be beneficial to your career."

Adrien held his breath.

Gabriel scrutinized him, "You may still attend school. But take note that on top of the schoolwork you still have your usual extra lessons. Also make sure to practice controlling your new urges. I will not stand for an indelicate son."

Relief and dread simultaneously overtook Adrien. "Thank you, father."

* * *

Adrien could feel several pairs of eyes pinning him into fantasies he wanted no part in. Such was his newfound curse of 'allure'. People, so long as their sexual orientation allowed for them to be attracted to him, now found themselves inexplicably perplexed by Adrien's beauty.

He could hear every whisper. Could smell even the subtlest of smells. Pinpoint who was where. Even feel the small vibrations of people walking from the soles of his feet on the ground. His newfound heightened senses could have branded him a superhero. At another time. Another universe.

Equanimity was his goal in this one.

With this in mind, he braced himself as the scent of expensive perfume and bubblegum made its way over. "Adrikens!"

Slim arms circled his neck and he fought the urge to gag at his childhood friend.

"I barely saw you during the summer! You promised you would call," she pouted.

Adrien gently removed her arms and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry Chloe, my father didn't let me have a single break."

It wasn't a complete lie, his father did indeed allow for very small leisure. However this was mostly due to how he had been practicing to reign in the allure. To no avail of course.

"Did something happen?" Chloe narrowed her eyes and let them study him with renewed interest.

"No, why do you ask?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Chloe wasn't as self-absorbed as people thought, she could be observant of others. Sometimes.

"You look different." her lips quirked to the side, "A lot hotter."

Adrien forced a chuckle, "My mom's genes are finally showing up."

The hazy look that shadowed Chloe's eyes alarmed Adrien. "I think I saw Nino, I'll catch you later." he dashed off with his head ducked.

No matter how much he tried to make himself invisible it didn't work. He could still feel eyes digging into him from all angles in the courtyard, following his every move.

* * *

"Just saying hun, but jealousy is not a good look on you." Alya laughed at Marinette's incredulous expression.

"Everyone's been ogling Adrien all day! It's obvious he's uncomfortable from all the staring." Marinette grumbled.

Alya tapped Marinette's nose with her index finger, "I would think that also includes you ogling him."

Marinette's face turned scarlet, "Not so loud, someone might hear."

Alya laughed even louder.

It was obvious to anyone within a fifty-foot radius that Marinette harbored feelings for Adrien Agreste. She'd initially been unimpressed by the 'sunshine kid', claiming that any girl who liked him solely for his model status was shallow. But then the event that became known to Alya as the "Umbrella Incident" happened and Marinette's peevish heart started to kindle a small flame. Through months of denial, she eventually admitted, to the surprise of no one, that she liked Adrien.

Then everyone left for summer and Adrien's good looks made a fierce comeback. He grew taller, more fit, his eyes shined brighter, and even his hair was more silky than it appeared in the commercial from the previous year, and that was saying something because everyone knew those were heavily photo-shopped. If Marinette didn't know any better she'd call him a vampire as his skin practically glowed.

It was their first day back and people were stumbling to try and get a better look at Adrien. A fleeting thought made it's way into her head that everyone going crazy over him might hint that he is perhaps a...veela.

The thought was quickly dismissed and thrown away in a mental trash-can because it was a stupid thought. Veelas were rare and when found out they went into hiding. No sane person would send an unmated veela out into public school.

Thus Marinette shook her head and happily sketched out a new design for a dress in her sketchbook.

* * *

The day dragged on and Adrien cursed his mother's genes. He hadn't lied when he said to Chloe that his mother's genes had surfaced, the veela mutation came from her. Now here he was in science class with a buzzing at the back of his head making him feel slightly dizzy.

"Oi, bro, don't look now but Chloe's staring at you again," Nino whispered. There was humor in his amber eyes because of course, he would find it funny. "You've been a serious chick magnet all week. You've got to tell me your secret," he winked.

Adrien ducked his head, hoping his collar would hide him better. _If only you knew_. "Has she stopped staring?"

"Nope. Seems Sabrina's joined in on the fun too."

"Great." Adrien gave a small sigh.

Nino's expression changed as he realized Adrien's prominent discomfort. "Hey, dude, you know I've got your back. If any of these crazy fangirls get any ideas, I'll stop them."

Adrien smiled, grateful for his best friend's support.

Nino spun his pencil in between his fingers. "But seriously, it's almost supernatural how much they're attracted to you. I mean last year they were too but not to this extent."

Adrien's smile drooped. He could only guess it was going to get worse. But if it meant he could still go to school and not be at home, he'd suffer through it. Anything was better than feeling like a caged animal.

* * *

He nearly took back his words a few days later as he was quite literally getting chased by girls. Nino, the absolute traitor, had left to go look for Alya. As soon as he was gone girls had surrounded Adrien and gripped him with hands as sharp as talons as if they were the ones who were veela and not him.

They professed their greatest achievements and skills, not dissimilar to jobless people presenting their resume to an interviewer, except all they wanted was his attention.

"I won a basketball tournament!"

"My parents have a lot of money!"

"Adrien, I can fight well! And I speak three languages."

"Adrien-!"

With newfound agility, he evaded the crowd and ducked behind a pillar. The rush of footsteps told him they'd passed by and he released his breath.

The library door was across from him now. He stared at it for a long minute.

A strong force urged Adrien to enter it but he couldn't pinpoint why it was there to begin with. Every part of him was pulling him towards it, and he gave in, he probably shouldn't fight back his instincts.

With a sure push, he strode into the library. Quickly forgetting to be wary.

For the most part, it appeared to be empty anyway.

He figured now that he had a break he could get started on his physics homework.

Adrien could have easily chosen one of the empty tables near the entrance, but his feet carried him further into the library as if they had a mind of their own, physics homework quickly forgotten.

His mind began to buzz again, but not unpleasantly. A smile started to uncontrollably take over his face and he had no clue why he was starting to feel so giddy. Then, the sweetest scent he'd ever smelled overtook his senses, overwhelming him and causing him to close his eyes in bliss.

As he made a swift turn he crashed into something, or rather, someone. Their papers and books went flying dramatically before crash-landing in a disheveled mess around them.

He dropped down to his knees and he hurriedly began to pick up their stuff.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going and-"

He lifted his face and his jaw slacked as he found himself staring into deep cerulean irises.

She went as wide-eyed as he was.

"Adrien, I- you- Its problem is no, I mean! It's no problem!" she fumbled as she took back her stuff from him.

As she did, her hand brushed against his, and suddenly Adrien felt a rush of adrenaline course through him.

The skin where her hand brushed against his prickled with pleasure, his face flushed, and his heart hammered. But worst of all, he could do nothing to stop the embarrassing bird-like squawk he screeched at Marinette's face.

* * *

**I've be reading too may Draco Malfoy veela fics so this monstrosity came out lmao. For those of you who don't know veela are creatures with the appearance of unearthly beautiful people, though they can take on a more bird like appearance and can get wings and even a beak. Their 'allure' is pretty much weird heightened pheromones that causes those around them to be attracted to them, and profess their greatest achievements to try and impress the veela. They are from the Harry Potter universe. For this story's sake I made it so that veela are a strange phenomenon of people that rarely happens but happens enough that most people are aware they exist. There is no hero plot here but there will be references. You may have noticed that I changed a few things like the development of Marinette's feelings for Adrien and their friendship as well. It will develop more though.**


	2. Yearning for More

Marinette watched in a gobsmacked manner as the blond scurried off red in the face. _Well that was weird_.

She contemplated whether or not this silly crush was really worth pursuing. In truth, she didn't really know the blonde all that well. Only time would tell.

* * *

The first time Adrien had set foot in the S.P.H. was in the late summer. Few knew of its existence, and this was despite the fact the building itself was anything but shy in its exterior. On the surface it appeared like nothing other than a lavish looking library or ministry building. At the front entrance were columns founded on Corinthian bases, a large apse with arches going around the dome, beyond that was a row of arched windows that circled the entire building, along with several steep gabled roofs over the rectangular conjoined structure.

Adrien had taken a deep breath and strolled in with his head high, whilst attempting to tame the slight quiver of his hands.

One sharp look from Gabriel gave Adrien the means to make them stop.

A tan woman dressed in a smart suit had approached them. She had the grace that would lead one to conclude that this was someone good at being sneaky. "Gabriel and Adrien Agreste, correct? A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she eyed Adrien with curiosity, "You must be our latest patient."

The name "Trixx" was engraved on the silver plaque pinned on her right breast pocket. "Yes." said Adrien before glancing up at her oddly colored amethyst eyes.

"We go by code names here at the S.P.H.," Trixx said, having caught Adrien's confused stare.

Adrien concluded that the strange inhuman eeriness about her must be some sort of high tech disguise. Trixx led the way down a long hallway, "We take great lengths to ensure the safety of both faculty and patients."

Gabriel and Trixx exchanged a few more business toned inquiries and comments, prompting Adrien to mute them out as he let his mind wander about what secrets this posh building surely held. How many Veelas had come here, anxious and awaiting their verdict? Was there other weird phenomena other than veela beings that strode through these halls?

Adrien's hands began to fidget with the hem of his sleeves. His nails began threading at the cuffs, surely rendering the expensive button-up a thrift store prize. Gabriel gave Adrien's sleeve a pinch and the blond let his hands go limp, sharp nails retracting. The trio arrived promptly in front of a singly ebony door. The name "Dr. Plagg" shined in silver, etched into the wood, and etched to Adrien's anxiety.

* * *

It took a handful of meetings, time Adrien could have used to hang out with Nino, during that summer to finally get Adrien to warm up to the ink haired Plagg. Plagg was tall and nimble, seemingly limbless in his gestures he practiced with ease. He fidgeted a lot, though in a way was deemed socially acceptable, unlike Adrien's bouts of physical habits, Plagg would wave his hands often, reassemble the position of his legs, and held the air of a charismatic esteemed man. Adrien's eyes had often been described to resemble emeralds, though looking at Plagg's narrowed cat-like ones, Adrien felt his fans were wrong. Adrien could sometimes swear that in the sunlight Plagg's green pair of eyes glowed. But here is where the pleasantries of the spectacle that is Plagg ended.

It was apparent Plagg wasn't getting anywhere with his casual confidence and polite but charming ways to try to coax Adrien out of his shell. So he took a completely different approach. One that his boss and colleagues would probably frown upon if they knew. He decided to be his completely unashamed, most brash, honest version of himself. (Not that being Plagg was of any shame, _thank you very much, Tikki_)

Plagg, being the genius that he is, was not surprised when Adrien finally opened up to him about his veela issues. It's not like Plagg spent several days worrying if he was a failure of a Kwami agent. Nope, it was all in a days work of being Doctor Plagg that Adrien Agreste finally sprouted the cursed "Marinette" name.

* * *

Now here they were, two months later. Plagg was spinning on the swivel chair, his weird toothy grin etched on his face. Some professional he was.

Across from him Adrien was slumped over on his chair, the look of utter misery.

"I will never live it down."

The tan man's obnoxious laughter only further agitated Adrien's mood.

"You certainly never will."

Adrien pouted.

Plagg shrugged. "Listen kid, I'm a veela specialist not a therapist. If you wanted to be cheered up or reassured...well I'm afraid that's above my paycheck."

"I'll pay you fifty dollars to listen to me ramble."

"Tell me your deepest traumas." Plagg reclined in his chair.

Adrien scoffed.

"You mentioned that you were drawn to this Mariana girl-"

"Marinette."

"-Marietta girl by some weird urge?" Plagg waggled his eyebrows, "Sounds like standard teenage boy hormones to me."

Adrien thought back to him walking into the library. "No this was different, It- it almost seemed like I sensed her all the way from outside the library."

At the blond's admittance Plagg's pen stilled. "Oh? Now _that's_ interesting."

"What does it mean?"

"You were urged to go into the library, felt a really strong connection to her, could detect her smell, and squawked in front of her face, all leads to one conclusion."

Adrien leaned to the edge of his seat.

"You're a creep, kid."

* * *

Now, of course, Plagg perfectly knew what was up with Adrien. He'd only seen it a handful of other times before, no thanks to Tikki always being the star specialist Fu usually chose handle veela patients, but Plagg was certain Adrien was just 'displaying'. In normal terms, he was crushing and trying to court Marinette. Would Plagg let Adrien know? Maybe later. The gobsmacked expression on Tikki's face when Fu announced Plagg was to handle the high profile celebrity Adrien Agreste as a patient was an expression Plagg would treasure in his fondest memories. As such he wanted to stretch his duration as Adrien's veela specialist and consultant to further rub it in know-it-all Tikki's face.

Speaking of-

"Evening, Plagg. How's Mr. Agreste doing?" Tikki nodded to Plagg as she came to a halt in front of the elevator doors.

The beginning's of a smirk trembled at the corners of Plagg's lips. "Pretty well actually, he's been telling me all about this...interest in a classmate of his."

Tikki was in all forms an organized formidable woman who perhaps took her job too seriously. Plagg insisted -much to the annoyance of his colleagues- there must be a flaw in Fu's perfect poster girl. After much observation -which yes Plagg, was capable of thorough research and smart conclusions- and speculation Plagg felt he'd figured out Tikki's weakness. She was a hopeless romantic.

He'd caught her reading gossip magazines detailing dating advice that probably only teens followed, reverse harem books, vampire books, fantasy novels involving pretty elves, etc etc. She only ever did it when she thought no one was watching, during break, and sometimes while waiting for patients it seemed as Plagg once passed by her open office. Tikki, usually all business and pens and papers, would perk up at the mention of any love related fiasco or gushing some colleagues did. Plagg bet every one of his Camembert cheeses that the girl was the type to read and write fanfiction in her spare time.

"Oh? He's got a crush?" a spark of something lit up in Tikki's blue eyes.

"For a veela that could mean several things." Tikki voiced aloud, "Most veela present and within months, sometimes weeks, they start to seek out their mate. Ah, nothing stops them short of proud displays of absolute adoration. To be loved with such passion by a veela must be nice. They often embarrass themselves, going out of their way to primp up and impress their-"

Plagg blinked.

Tikki cleared her throat, "Though, of course, you know that."

Plagg rose a brow, "You sure like your job, eh, miss-know-it-all?"

A small red dusted her cheeks.

The elevator dinged to a stop.

* * *

The cold mansion seemed even more unwelcoming than usual. Adrien grasped the handle of his messenger bag and slowly trudged his way up the stairs. Usually even Natalie was there to greet his return from his weekly visits to Plagg's office. The tall white corridors only further contributed to the feeling of isolation. It was hard to believe that Adrien once ran down these halls feeling warmth from the bright white walls as his mother chased behind him. All he could see was his reflection on the marble floors now, even the ghosts of his and his family's laughter no longer haunted these hallways.

As he entered his room, the hyper awareness of the silence overcame him, everything was too clean, too white, the architecture too minimalist. The space looked like it belonged as an ad in a Hotels magazine rather than as Adrien's room.

_Tick Tick Tick_

His indexes' nails picked at the skin at the edges of his thumbs. _What was he doing with himself?_ Everyone had their own thing back at school. Nino had music. Chloe had luxury and aesthetics. Sabrina had Chloe. Nathanael had art. Max had his brain. Alya had blogging. Kim had sports. And so on. They all had something they were each passionate about and focused on. Something that kept them going and made them excited. Sure Adrien dabbled in piano, fencing, and modeling, and other skills his father expected him to excel in. But that was just it. He only did them because it was expected of him. He wasn't really passionate about anything. A Jack of all trades but a master of none. He held no purpose other than looking pretty for a camera. Coming into his veela inheritance had only made matters worse in that regard. All Adrien wanted was something other than _this_.

Could it be that was asking too much? Several people out there would kill to be in his shoes, to have the money and not worry about starving, about not being popular, or having a roof over their head. At that thought Adrien grimaced. He shouldn't be ungrateful.

Yet a part of him still felt numb, empty, and cold. It died with his mother and Adrien didn't know how to bring it back.

He looked down at his hands to realize he'd picked his thumbs too much and realized they'd turned pink. Little droplets of blood fell, marring the pristine white tiles of the linoleum floor.

* * *

**Apologies for the hiatus. I'm a college student and struggle to find free time. Now with Corona Virus it seems I've more time on my hands. Don't mind the self indulgent glimpse into Plagg and Tikki's weird competitive thing going on there. I feel Adrien doesn't have enough character development in the show, so I'm going to try and fix that. Also maybe give him a passion for something because I feel the only thing he is _into into_ in the show is Ladybug and that's his whole personality lmao, which I find kind of sad.**


End file.
